


Темные уголки

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, F/F, Female Armitage Hux, Female Kylo Ren, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slash, Кайло-НЕХ, верни мне мой 2016, не вычитано, нецензурная лексика, пре-слэш, сборник миников, слэш, стеб, фем!кайлакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Сборник низкорейтинговых миников и драбблов по кайлаксу из далекого 2016.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, kylo ren/armitage hux
Kudos: 4





	1. Тоска

**Author's Note:**

> Депрессивно и тоскливо (._.)

За окном уже который день ничего было не разглядеть: то дождь, то туман поднимается от воды, а этой воды – море разливанное, вдаль, до самой кромки леса. Серая вода, серый туман, серое небо, и разделяют их только темные столбы древесных стволов да размазанные очертания чужих домов.

Вода поднималась медленно: сначала лужи в размокших колеях, потом лужи слились в одну большую лужу, а дорога стала рекой, а потом вода поднялась до ступеней лестницы и теперь глухо плескалась внизу.

Потому тут дома и на сваях.

Дроид ушел в ждущий режим – подзаряжаться ему здесь особо не от чего, когда солнца нет. Соседей Бен не видел с того момента, как наступил сезон дождей. Да он и не стремился к ним.

Серый день незаметно перетек в густую, непроницаемую ночь, заполненную шумом дождя, листвы и ветра. Жаль, люди в спячку не впадают – переспать бы этот сезон дождей, и все. Бен пытался медитировать, но каждая попытка неизменно кончалась тем, что он засыпал в неудобной позе, а потом долго разминал затекшее тело.

Вот чем кончают перешедшие на сторону добра злодеи: комфортабельной ссылкой на внешних рубежах.

В гостиной было сумрачно, светила одинокая лампа, да моргали на доске для дежарика фигурки, застывшие на паузе. И сквозь шум дождя и ветра, сквозь полусонное состояние Бен решил, что ему чудятся шаги по лестнице и стук в дверь. Но стук повторился, а знакомый голос рявкнул:

\- Ты там спишь? Открывай давай!!

Бен сорвался с места, не веря своим ушам. Быть того не могло – но нет, и когда он открыл дверь, то в гостиную ввалился Хакс, прошел, оставляя мокрые следы и в чем был завалился на диван, намочив покрывало.

\- Целый час колочу! – зло сказал он. – Глухой придурок, я уж думал придется мне на твоем крыльце ночевать.

\- Хакс, - Бен наконец отмер. – Как ты здесь оказался?

\- А ты как? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Хакс. – Прилетел. Или ты думал, что тебя одного сослали к банте на рога? – он широким движением стер с лица дождевую воду и спросил:

\- Это ничего, что я без приглашения?

***

У Хакса с собой не было никаких вещей, поэтому пришлось Бену отдать ему свои. Его футболка болталась на Хаксе как на вешалке, но экс-генерала она вполне устроила. Он зажег повсюду свет, вынул из кресла хлам, сетуя, что Рен зарос грязью, и что только служба держала его в форме, и сел в кресло, соорудив себе чашку кофе, чтобы сидеть было веселее.

Для полноты картины не хватало бывшему генералу только кошки на коленях. Не приживались тут кошки, страдали от аллергий.

Поэтому Бен сам сел рядом – не на колени правда, а на подлокотник, удивленно глядя на Хакса сверху вниз, не в силах поверить, что он тут, рядом, что он тоже отправлен в эту глушь, и теперь они, получается, будут соседями…

\- Не смотри на меня так, Рен, - недовольно сказал Хакс. – Как на привидение.

\- Бен, - тихо сказал Бен. – Кайло Рена больше нет.

\- Как привык, так и буду звать, - Хакс хмыкнул. – Хотя… какая разница, Бен, Рен… - он приподнялся, обхватил Бена за плечи и притянул к себе. – Никакой разницы, так ведь?

Бен бы согласился, что разницы нет. Кайло бы стал доказывать, что она есть.

Поэтому Бен просто прижался губами к губам Хакса, упираясь рукой в спинку кресла, чтобы не придавить экс-генерала собой. Глухо стукнула о пол опустевшая чашка, которую Хакс столкнул локтем, стаскивая с себя футболку. Бену хотелось сказать вслух, как он рад, что Хакс здесь, сказать, что этот неизменно бесящий рыжий тип принес немного солнца в его дождливую жизнь, но Хакс ему сказать ничего не дал, упрямо и грубо затыкая рот Бена поцелуями, освобождая его от одежды, требовательно вжимаясь в него телом.

***

Проснулся Бен от лучей солнца, проникавших сквозь закрытые веки. Сел, потянулся, глянул в окно: солнце светило в просвет между облаков, превращало туман в искрящуюся вуаль, окутывающую спящее поселение. Посмотрел вокруг себя – никого.

А потом вспомнил, что Хакс уже год, как погиб. Как и полагается генералу, неся службу. Можно даже сказать – героически, но проигравшие героями не бывают.

Вот так, наверное, люди с ума и сходят. Даже удивительно, что Бен столько продержался, ведь не единожды бывал на грани.

Он спустился вниз, отмечая, что свет в гостиной по-прежнему горит. 

Возле кресла валялись чашка из-под кофе и его футболка. А на диване все еще не высохло мокрое пятно в том месте, где сидела его галлюцинация.

Бен поднял чашку, аккуратно повесил футболку на подлокотник, потом выключил свет и подошел к окну. Солнце вновь скрылось за тучами, свечение исчезло, туман вновь был сер и угрюм, и снова начал накрапывать дождь.

Бен сжал зубы до скрипа, чувствуя, как накатывает на него давящая, удушающая тоска. Тяжело было даже вдохнуть, но он дышал. Жил. Чувствовал, хотя иногда желал бы этого всего не делать.

Нужно придумать себе занятие до вечера. Дождаться конца дождей, а там, с солнечным светом станет повеселее. И, кто знает, может еще раз заглянет к нему его личная галлюцинация.


	2. Остров

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Реверс «Тоски» с хэппи-эндом. Навеян песней гр. «Пикник»

В расстреле было что-то героическое.

Лирический герой не сдает позиций, а умирает, гордый и несгибаемый. Хакс, потомственный военный, подходил на эту роль как нельзя лучше.

Точнее, это он так думал. Сама мысль о своей собственной смерти была для него настолько неприемлема, что он даже не мог воспринять ее толком. Но ему и не пришлось – победители благородно решили помиловать своих врагов. И вместо забвения и сухих строчек в учебнике истории (а также докладов, рефератов и дипломных работ по теме) Хаксу досталось неудобное кресло в маленьком старом кораблике. Рейс в один конец, в так называемые «поселения» на самых отдаленных рубежах Галактики. С собой – минимум вещей. Как человек, проходивший большую часть жизни в форме, в гражданском экс-генерал чувствовал себя почти голым, ступая на землю своего нового дома. Дом был лесист, влажен и слабозаселен. В его джунглях, степях, рощах и морях кишмя кишела живность, а часто хмурящееся небо обильно одаривало жителей водой во время двух дождевых сезонов.

«Я тут покроюсь плесенью и сгнию», - подумал Хакс. Хотя ему повезло – его могли отправить в местечко, типа Джакку, где белокожий экс-генерал быстро бы приобрел подкопченный вид.

Посмотрев на выданном ему голопаде карту, Хакс взвалил сумку на плечо и пошел к любезно выделенному ему жилью. Здесь жили в деревянных многоуровневых домах на сваях (во время сезона дождей эту местность притапливало конкретно), построенных в корнях огромных развесистых деревьев. По сути, как любезно пояснял голопад, это были не столько деревья, сколько колонии растений, типа лиан, разросшихся и одеревеневших.

Его дом был небольшим и довольно чистым, что обрадовало экс-генерала. Он ожидал, что будет хуже. Да что там, если бы ему пришлось распоряжаться жизнями врагов, он бы отправил их на рудники, чтобы они там подохли медленно и мучительно.

Но его позитивный настрой быстро развеялся, когда знакомый голос окликнул его по имени. Хакс не ответил, надеясь, что у него слуховые галлюцинации, вызванные местным воздухом, перенасыщенным кислородом. Увы, это было не так – на ступенях соседнего дома сидел Кайло Рен (или Бен Соло, как его теперь называли), непривычно раздетый. Непривычно для Хакса, который обычно созерцал бывшего магистра Рен в шлеме и черных одеждах, закрывавших его тело от шеи до пят. Нынешний Кайло был бос и одет только в легкие свободные черные штаны и темно-серую футболку. Ну, хотя бы гамма осталась неизменной.

А еще он был отвратительно жизнерадостным – не сравнить со старым, добрым, вечно угрюмым и истеричным магистром Реном. От его приветливой улыбки Хаксу свело скулы.

\- Рен, - процедил он, подарив экс-магистру презрительный взгляд. – И вы тут? Ваша мамочка и новые друзья не смогли выхлопотать вам местечко получше?

\- Уже не Рен, - ответил Кайло. – И из всех доступных мне мест на Внешнем Кольце я выбрал лучшее.

\- Неужели, - ядовито сказал Хакс. – Рад, что вы так восхищены вашим новым ПМЖ, - с этими словами Хакс стремительно поднялся по лестнице своего нового дома, поковырялся немного с магнитным замком и, наконец, зашел, оставив бывшего магистра снаружи. Пускай радуется жизни там.

***

Если бы Хаксу предложили охарактеризовать его новое место жительства, он бы выбрал слово «дыра» - оно как нельзя лучше описывало все здесь. Глушь, где время будто исчезало, где совершенно нечем было заняться, и даже с голоду было подохнуть проблематично, потому что климат тропический. Даже кусачих ядовитых насекомых тут не было – или они просто не попадались бывшему генералу, а от большинства тропических болезней он был привит. Население инертное и пофигистичное, вся жизнь кипит за несколько километров отсюда на заставе, где есть небольшой космопорт, три бара и библиотека.

А еще от сырости тут вырубалось электричество. Или не от сырости, а от каких-то других неизвестных Хаксу причин. Когда ему вздумалось провести вечер за книгой – а больше-то и не за чем – свет отрубился, и экс-генерал остался в полутьме с тускло светящимся голопадом.

О дроидах в этом лесном краю знало полтора инвалида, остальные же считали их чудом враждебной техники, поэтому Хаксу пришлось лично выйти в лесную тьму и практически на ощупь начать искать распределительный щиток. Поэтому, когда его рука в темноте натолкнулась на чужую руку, Хакс с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заорать и отшатнулся назад, чуть не перелетев через низкие перила деревянной платформы. От падения его спасла все та же чужая рука, ухватившая экс-генерала за воротник и вернувшая его на место. 

\- Да не пугайтесь вы, - раздался знакомый голос, а затем зажегся фонарик, и Хакс увидел Рена собственной персоной. – Я увидел, что у вас света нет, решил помочь…

\- А почему сами без света были? – подозрительно спросил экс-генерал.

\- У меня хорошее ночное зрение. А еще я по Силе ориентируюсь, - беспечно ответил экс-магистр.

\- Спасибо, конечно, - буркнул Хакс, - но я справлюсь сам.

\- Да вы в жизни отвертки в руках не держали.

\- А вы держали?

\- Держал. А здесь живя не только отвертки держать научишься, - с этими словами Рен оттеснил Хакса от щитка и принялся там копаться.

\- Чем занимаетесь? – спросил он.

\- А вам не опасно отвлекаться во время такого дела? – спросил в ответ Хакс. – Еще током шарахнет…

\- Нет, не опасно, я же форсъюзер, - отвечал магистр. В смысле бывший магистр. – А вы заходите ко мне в гости, в дежарик сыграем, чаю попьем…

\- Не хочу я с вами чай пить, - сухо ответил Хакс. – И в дежарик играть тоже не хочу. И видеть вас, и слышать, и готов в темноте хоть всю жизнь ради этого просидеть. Идите отсюда, Рен, сам справлюсь!

\- Спокойно, спокойно, - Кайло чем-то щелкнул в щитке, и свет тут же загорелся. – Вот видите, все исправил. Зря вы меня гоните, я вам еще пригожусь.

Хакс раздраженно фыркнул, повернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь, не попрощавшись и не поблагодарив своего навязчивого соседа.

*** 

Единственной отдушиной оставалось общение с Фазмой – одной из немногих, с кем Хакс поддерживал связь. Капитан тоже была сослана, но, подобно Рену, не унывала, и постепенно Хакс именно ей стал изливать все свои горести и печали. Капитан терпеливо слушала, подбадривала и пыталась помочь советом по мере сил. Например предложила продолжить общение с Реном в дружеском ключе, раз уж он так того хочет (вполне возможно, что Фазму просто задолбали страдания Хакса, но вслух она этого не говорила). Хакс отверг этот совет с негодованием. Общаться с этим неуравновешенным предателем? Сегодня он улыбается, а завтра дом подожжет, кто ж знает, что у него в голове творится?

Постепенно у Хакса стало складываться ощущение, что Рен его преследует. Куда бы он ни шел – всюду возникала долговязая фигура со своими навязчивыми разговорами. Ладно, разговоры – это куда ни шло, а вот когда Рену вздумалось ему экскурсию провести! Или фруктов нарвать! Или… Хакс тогда прямо высказал ему все, что накипело у него на душе за годы сотрудничества и последующей войны, когда Рен переметнулся на сторону врага:

\- Вы мне глубоко отвратительны, Рен, ибо вы дважды предатель, - сказал Хакс. – Более того, как я заметил, вы водите дружбу с нашими… с моими врагами. Они вас сослали, а вы к ним ластитесь, как собачонка! Позор вам. И уйдите уже от меня со своей дружбой, дежариком и всем остальным, с чем вы ко мне постоянно пристаете!

\- Генерал, - серьезно сказал Рен. – Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть вежливым и загладить свои ошибки.

\- Ошибки надо не заглаживать, - ответил Хакс со значением. – Их надо смывать!

«Кровью!» - добавил он про себя.

Возможно Рен понял эту фразу чересчур буквально, потому что когда Хакс пошел прогуляться на речку и проходил мимо ветхих мостков, из речки вынырнул Рен. Выше пояса он был раздет и влажно блестел крепким мускулистым телом, а ниже пояса были мостки, на которые Рен опирался. Хакс поймал себя на том, что неприлично долго пялится то на бицепсы, то на восемь кубиков пресса экс-магистра, и быстро отвел взгляд, уничижительно посмотрев Рену в лицо. Зря. Темные глаза Кайло Рена блестели так же влажно, и от его взгляда экс-генерал вздрогнул.

\- Вот видите, генерал, - глухо и мягко сказал магистр. – Работаю над ошибками.

Хакс поджал губы и молча удалился прочь, постепенно ускоряя шаг. Он буквально чувствовал на себе буравящий взгляд Рена, и готов был поспорить, что смотрит он ему отнюдь не на затылок, и не в спину, а несколько ниже. Хотя, чего уж греха таить, экс-генерал сам не мог прогнать из головы образ покрытых каплями воды магистерских бицепсов.

***

В один прекрасный день Рен все же навязал свое общество Хаксу на прогулке – он вообще мастерски отлавливал экс-генерала всюду, хотя тот намеренно старался его избегать. Махнув рукой, Хакс согласился, и в результате нарезал вместе с Кайло несколько кругов по поселению, слушая рассказы о местных делах, споря о делах былых и, стыдно сказать, смеясь над шутками упорного экс-магистра. С тех пор так и повелось – общаться тут Хаксу было практически не с кем (не считая Фазмы), поэтому Рен регулярно заруливал к нему и вытаскивал на прогулку. И однажды, в пылу спора (поводом стала злосчастная база «Старкиллер», которую Хакс не собирался прощать Рену и на смертном одре, считая, что случившееся – исключительно магистерская вина) Хакс оказался прижат к дереву, которое на самом деле не дерево, а колония лиан, а Рен, вместо аргументов, перешел к поцелуям. Конечно, поцелуи лучше, чем удары светового меча, которые в былые годы Рен раздавал направо и налево, но к такому повороту событий Хакс был совершенно не готов и позорно сбежал.

Добежав до дома покрасневший и покрытый испариной Хакс в панике бросился звонить Фазме, но она не отвечала, что окончательно расшатало душевное здоровье экс-генерала, который плюхнулся в кресло и обнял себя руками, силясь самостоятельно понять, что это было.

\- Фазме пытались дозвониться, генерал? – донеслось из раскрытого окна. Секундой позже в окне уже торчал Рен, свесившись в комнату по пояс.

«Да чтоб ты упал!» - подумал Хакс про себя.

\- Зря, она сегодня не ответит, - продолжил Кайло. – У нее сегодня важный день.

\- Да неужели? – спросил Хакс. – А почему я об этом не знаю? Я с ней каждый день, практически, беседовал…

\- Фазма не сказала вам, генерал, потому что знает о вашем остром отношении к нашим бывшим врагам и прочим предателям, - по усмешке Рена Хакс заподозрил, что не единственный здесь созванивался с Фазмой. – А сегодняшний день связан с ними напрямую. Фазма, генерал, сегодня выходит замуж.

\- Как? – выдохнул Хакс. – За кого?

\- За По Дэмерона.

\- За кого?!

\- Лучшего пилота Сопротивления, неужели забыли?

\- Нет, не забыл, - Хакс закрыл глаза и принялся массировать виски. Забудешь тут этого хлыща, на совести которого множество подбитых турелей, сбитых истребителей и вообще масса списанного в утиль имущества Первого Ордена, светлая ему память. 

Зря он, конечно, это сделал – в смысле, зря Хакс глаза закрывал, потому что, когда он их открыл, неугомонный экс-магистр находился от него в опасной близости, практически нависая над утопшим в кресле экс-генералом.

\- Что вам от меня надо? – страдальчески произнес тот.

\- Я же сказал, пойдемте сегодня вечером пройдемся до заставы, погуляем… Заодно отметим свадьбу нашей глубокоуважаемой Фазмы. А? – от доброго и светящегося надеждой взгляда Рена генералу становилось нехорошо. Ну не привык он к тому, что Рен может быть добрым, и ведь Хакса можно понять.

Рен не шевелился, не давая Хаксу вылезти из кресла. Единственный способ убрать его, приходивший на ум экс-генералу, был прицельный пинок, благо положение способствовало… Или?..

\- Хорошо, - Хакс вздохнул. – Пройдемся до заставы. И Фазму помянем… в смысле наоборот.

Рен просиял.

\- Одевайтесь потеплее, генерал, - сказал он. – Вечера здесь сырые, - после чего наклонился к Хаксу, не взирая на протестующий вопль последнего, и поцеловал его, ставя точку в этой истории, но открывая новый абзац совершенно другой.


	3. Без названия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фемслэш

_— Эт’ баба!  
— С чего вдруг, с таким-то ростом?  
— Фазма тоже с таким-то ростом.  
— Какой нормальной бабе придет в голову себя мужиком именовать?  
— Не, мужик это!..  
Легкий кашель генерала Хакс подействовал на сплетничающих штурмовиков подобно ушату ледяной воды, вылитого на спящего. Они тут же вспомнили, на каких небесах находятся, и вытянулись по струнке, ожидая разноса за разговоры, поругание чести, и прочее, прочее, прочее._

Генерал Хакс — единственный человек, который не боялся и не стеснялся в лицо язвить по поводу происхождения и гендерных сложностей магистра Рен — при случае и наедине, разумеется, чтобы не портить взаимную репутацию. По сути, кроме Сноука, бывшего непосредственным начальником, мало кто мог устаканить магистра, когда у той случался припадок ярости или параноидальных подозрений по поводу своей недостаточной мужественности.  
Сейчас весь яд генерала куда-то пропал. Вся ее злость, которую она готовилась излить на Рен (а), вся ярость и обида за разрушенное детище — исчезли, стоило ей увидеть окровавленное и обессмыслившееся лицо магистра.

_— О, а вот и принцесса Рен пожаловала!_

Сноук выразился четко: доставить к нему Кайло Рен, чтобы завершить ее обучение. Но Хакс не узнает в этой тряпичной кукле магистра рыцарей Рен. Что там обучать, если внутри никого? Ее грудь еле вздымается, остекленевшие глаза смотрят в потолок. Магистр бродит где-то там, до бренного сущего ей дела нет, ей нет дела до того, что умирающий «Убийца звезд» чуть не прихватил их с собой, когда они улетали, нет дела до того, что с нее срезали одежду, оставив в тонкой белой медицинской сорочке. Раны багровые, под глазами черно-фиолетовые синяки, веки набрякли, а белки глаз помутнели. Черные волосы разметались, липнут к покрытому испариной лбу. Медицинская пена на лице повторяет очертания шрама.  
Хакс нерешительно стоит возле ее постели в медблоке, а дроиды обрабатывают раны Рен, перед погружением в бакта-бак.  
Что можно сказать кукле?  
Кайло медленно моргает. Потом еще раз. Потом ее взгляд фокусируется, медленно переползает с предмета на предмет и, наконец, останавливается на Хакс.  
Генерал выпрямляется.  
— Магистр, — говорит она как можно более официальным тоном, стараясь не выдать ничего: ни разочарования, ни жалости.  
— Девчонка, — шепчет Рен. — Девчонка победила меня.  
— Да, — зачем-то говорит Хакс. — Мы не смогли подбить «Тысячелетний сокол», нам было не до этого…  
— Ты не понимаешь… — сипит Кайло и вдруг срывается на рев, самый настоящий звериный вопль ярости, даже дроиды отшатываются от нее. — Меня победила _девчонка_! Слабая! Необученная! Мусорщица!  
Кайло вдруг обмякает.  
— Мой меч, — говорит она, — где он?  
— В вашей каюте. Я верну его вам, когда мы прибудем на место, — отвечает Хакс. — Думаю, в бакта-баке он вам не сильно понадобится.  
«Если ты, конечно, не решила символически взрезаться здесь от стыда».  
— К черту бакта-бак! — Рен садится. — Мне нужно тренироваться!  
— Вам нужно… Что? — Хакс делает шаг вперед и толкает Кайло на кровать. — Тебе нужно, дурища, отлежаться в бакта-баке, чтобы предстать перед Сноуком относительно целой. Хотя бы для того, чтобы, когда он начнет отрезать от тебя по кусочку, ты продержалась подольше. А он начнет, будь уверена! — теперь уже ревет Хакс. — Ты банту под хвост отправила всю базу «Старкиллер», погибших не сосчитать, потерянного оборудования — на миллиарды кредитов! А тебя девчонка беспокоит? Да я за нее готова работу доделать! Но тогда Сноуку на растерзание только я и останусь.  
Кайло с ненавистью смотрит на нее, но потом обмякает и снова переводит взгляд на потолок. Дроиды возвращаются к прерванной работе.

_— Магистр рыцарей Рен, — начала генерал, холодно глядя на подчиненных, — безусловно женщина. Но она требует, чтобы ее называли в мужском роде и относились как к мужчине. Если вам неясно, то я переведу: это приказ — называть магистра Кайло Рена в мужском роде.  
— Так точно, мэм, — хором отозвались штурмовики, но генерал еще не закончила.  
— Потому что мы устали хоронить олухов, которым казалось очень смешным назвать ее «леди», «дамочка» или «детка» в приватных разговорах, или тех, кто не понимал с первого раза, — пояснила она. — Даже в приватных разговорах. Которые, кстати, запрещены во время несения службы. Когда смена закончится, отправляйтесь к вашему командиру, он назначит наказание._

Когда магистра извлекают из бака, ее раны практически целиком затягиваются. Лишь розовый шрам на лице служит ей постоянным напоминанием о проигрыше.  
Сноук ждет их обоих, и Хакс лично собирается проводить к нему Кайло. Поэтому она торчит в палате, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды, и наблюдает, как Кайло одевается. Как бинтует грудь, иначе ее очертания будут заметны даже под многослойной одеждой. Как начинает облачаться: множество вещей, как кокон, отгораживающий ее от мира.  
«Она хоть чувствует, если касается чего-то, сквозь всю эту ткань?» — думает Хакс.  
— Да, чувствую, — резко отвечает Кайло и глядит на Хакс из-под прядей упавших на глаза волос.  
Хакс вздрагивает, напоровшись на этот темный взгляд, как на острый угол в темноте. И ловит себя на мысли, что ей хочется убрать с лица магистра волосы, просеять их между пальцами, зачесать назад, сжать в горсть и не отпускать. Прикоснуться к лицу, ласково обрисовать каждую родинку и очертания шрама. Поцеловать.  
Смешавшись, Хакс отводит глаза, чувствуя, что Рен продолжает буравить ее своим свинцовым взглядом.  
— Генерал, — говорит она. — Мой меч.  
Опомнившись, Хакс достает меч и протягивает его Кайло. Кайло не движется, Хакс по-прежнему стоит с протянутой рукой, и уже начинает чувствовать себя очень глупо. Магистр вдруг быстрым выпадом хватает Хакс за запястье и тянет на себя. Сердце генерала трепещет, от удивления она застывает испуганной птицей и глядит на Кайло снизу вверх. Впервые они стоят так близко, но это совершенно неважно. Многослойная одежда магистра разделяет их лучше скафандра. Но Хакс может чувствовать чужое дыхание на своей щеке, чувствует болезненную хватку на своей руке, и в какой-то момент ее мозг начинают затапливать странные образы. В них переплетаются явь и сон, и, вроде бы находясь по-прежнему в медотсеке, Хакс переносится в другое место, чувствует руки магистра не только на своем запястье, и словно может вживую потрогать ее волосы.  
Наваждение пропадает, когда Рен забирает свой меч и отступает на шаг.  
— Спасибо, генерал, — снисходительно роняет она. Хакс остается стоять с предательски пламенеющими щеками. — Нам, кажется, пора?


	4. Плен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фемслэш

Ящерицы устроены гораздо лучше, чем люди. В камере напротив у них есть обогреватели, там лежат коряги, имитирующие деревья, им насыпана трава, и там стоят специальные лампы. Ящерицы - их пять штук - сидят, не шевелясь, на своих местах, медленно моргают, греясь. И их кормят дважды в день, и регулярно убирают за ними.

Больше здесь смотреть не на что. Кайло лежит, скорчившись, под двумя тонкими одеялами - одно с её койки, второе - с соседней пустой. Её то выворачивает, то вырубает, мир плывет перед глазами, а в минуты просветления она пялится на ящериц за решеткой и тихо ненавидит их. Если бы не они, она бы разнесла эту тюрьму по кирпичику.

Стена за её головой источает холод. В камере нет ни окон, ни источников света, из обстановки - две лежанки и отгороженная невысокой перегородкой дыра в полу, откуда слышится постоянное журчание проточной воды. Как же хочется опустить голову под холодную воду, смыть кровь, грязь и пот, облегчить боль, напиться, в конце концов. Выданная тюремщиками бутыль давно опустела, и, что печально, часть её содержимого осталась на одежде, ненадолго задержавшись внутри избитого тела. Но воды тут нет. Тут вообще нихера нет, и Кайло даже не может сказать, сколько она здесь уже находится.

Наконец, когда она уже может сказать, что чувствует себя лучше, может, хоть и пошатываясь, дойти до дыры и обратно, она слышит шаги. Кого-то ведут. Слабость еще сильная, поэтому Кайло лежит, укрытая одеялами, и смотрит. Смотрит, как в камеру вталкивают генерала Хакс, и она даже вполовину не так сильно избита, как Кайло, и постоянно огрызается, пытаясь достать тюремщиков хотя бы словесно. Ей это удается, и на последующие действия охранников Кайло смотрит без удовольствия: толкнув сопротивляющуюся пленницу на пол, они одним ударом ломают ей лодыжку - даже сквозь истошный крик слышится отчетливый хруст кости. И оставляют ее лежать так, уходят, запирая двери.

Некоторое время она лежит на полу, а потом медленно доползает до койки, стараясь не тревожить ногу. Похоже, что Кайло она даже не заметила.

Врач приходит позже - несколько минут или несколько часов спустя - накладывает шину, заливает ногу бактой, дает напиться Кайло и бесцеремонно сдергивает с неё второе одеяло, отдавая его Хакс. Ее лежанка расположена вдоль стены, и холода ей, должно быть, достается больше. Генерал дрожит под одеялом, тихо стонет иногда.

А когда наступает вечер, начинается настоящий холод. Освещение убавлено и есть только в камере исаламири. В эти моменты Кайло так остро завидует ящерицам, как никогда в жизни. Её зубы отбивают чечетку, пальцы плохо слушаются, заснуть невозможно.

Хакс тоже не спит - она слышит, как генерал изредка стонет, ворочается, растирает руки.

И, наконец, Рен говорит:

\- Эй.

С минуту тихо. Потом, наконец, Хакс говорит:

\- Значит ты здесь.

\- Да, - Кайло молчит, обдумывая слова, но мозг соображает туго. - Я хочу лечь рядом с тобой. И мы укроемся двумя одеялами.

\- Да пошла ты.

\- Мне плевать на твое желание или нежелание, я не хочу околеть. Я предупредила.

Кайло медленно поднимается с лежанки, с сожалением отмечая, что оставляет нагретое место, забирает одеяло и идет к Хакс. Она лежит на самом краю, между ней и стеной (холодной стеной!) достаточно места. Жаль, нельзя перетащить ее на лежанку Кайло.

Она ругается, когда Кайло ложится рядом, но потом замолкает. Под двумя одеялами теплее, чем под одним, вдвоем - тем более. Они лежат, прижавшись друг к другу вплотную, замерзшие, истощенные, избитые. Вдвоем теплее, поэтому Кайло вырубается, несмотря на холод, идущий в спину.

***

Хакс думала, что не заснет. Нога болела, и тело Кайло Рен, прижавшееся к ней, не способствовало расслаблению, но ее вырубило начисто, едва она согрелась самую малость. Глупо, но она была благодарна Рен, что та перебралась к ней, хотя понимала, что магистром двигало такое же слепое желание согреться. Ну почему тут так холодно?

С бактой нога заживает быстрее, но все равно слишком медленно. Днем они лежат вповалку на своих лежаках, а ночью ютятся под двумя одеялами, прижимаясь друг к другу. Днем делать нечего, только рассматривать ящериц. Они кажутся Хакс жутко уродливыми, и она поначалу не понимает, зачем держать их тут. И лишь с некоторым опозданием вспоминает истории, что исаламири могут блокировать Силу. Значит вся эта чешуйчато-волосатая ватага здесь ради Рен?

Когда ящерицам приносят еду, Хакс спрашивает у тюремщика:

\- А заключенных вы кормить не планируете?

Но им пока приносят только воду. Потом, наконец, начинают приносить еду - один раз в день, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Они не разговаривают. Хакс меньше всего хочется слышать голос магистра. В конце концов, если бы не Рен, их могло бы тут не быть.

***

В один из дней - десятый или одиннадцатый - им объявляют, что сегодня день помывки.

Хакс, неловко прыгает на одной ноге, держась за стену, Кайло идет впереди, не делая попыток ей помочь. После стылой камеры горячий душ и кусок мыла кажутся чем-то приближенным к райскому удовольствию. Хакс надолго замирает под водой, держась обеими руками за стену. Когда им объявляют, что время вышло, она с огорчением дотягивается до серого тонкого маленького полотенца и вытирается.

Она ловит на себе долгий, тяжелый взгляд магистра, безо всякого стеснения разглядывающей ее тело. Хакс давит в себе желание прикрыться и начинает сушить волосы. Хорошо, что они у нее короткие – Рен будет долго ждать, пока высохнет ее грива.

Пока их не было камеру отмывают - ее наполняет запах дезинфекции - и меняют "постельное белье". И, вероятно, обыскивают, но прятать им нечего, хотя Хакс пыталась стянуть ложку.

Ночью Хакс просыпается от того, что Кайло Рен крепко прижимает ее к себе. Рука магистра лежит неудобно, она спит, и Хакс с трудом выпутывается, сдвигая руку Кайло вниз от груди.

***

\- Ну почему тут так холодно! - тихо шепчет Хакс в одну из этих ужасных ночей. Они уже давно вжимаются друг в друга так плотно, как не переплетаются иные любовники.

\- Попробуй отвлечься, представить себе что-то, - неожиданно откликается Рен. - Из прошлого. Или просто что-то приятное.

Хакс пытается вспомнить дом, но воспоминания смазанные. Воспоминания о тепле кажутся мифом. Единственная теплая вещь, о которой она может думать, это Кайло Рен, лежащая позади и обнимающая ее.

***

Тридцать дней. Нога практически зажила. Ночи по-прежнему холодные.

Главная тема для разговоров – будущее. Кто их захватил, кто первым доберется до них, что они будут делать, если это будет Сопротивление. Можно ли как-то было избежать плена. Но острые углы обходить не получается, и очень часто разговоры перерастают в ожесточенные злые споры, которые прерываются только на ночь.

Иногда, когда они лежат и пытаются уснуть, рука Рен ложится ей на бедро или на грудь. Хакс старается не обращать на это внимания или делать вид, что не замечает, или сдвигает её руку, потому что сама не знает, что чувствует в этот момент. Не равнодушие, это точно.

***

В один поистине прекрасный день гаснет свет. Совсем, даже в камере исаламири. В кромешной темноте Хакс бредет к решетке и прислушивается. Где-то вдалеке, кажется, слышен шум. Кайло тоже подходит к решетке и кладет руку на прутья. В темноте их руки случайно соединяются, и какое-то время они не убирают их.

Их освобождают в этот день. Луч фонаря рассекает темноту, и появляется целая компания людей одетых в черное, в шлемах, закрывающих лица – рыцари Рен, которых Хакс видит так редко, что иногда начинает сомневаться в их существовании.

Они освобождают их из камеры, один помогает Хакс идти. Прежде чем уйти, Рен берет у одного из своих рыцарей оружие, и убивает всех исаламири. Это жестоко, но когда последняя ящерица умирает, с губ Хакс срывается облегченный вздох. Она чувствует что-то, будто нечто невидимое заполняет коридор. Кайло выпрямляется, расправляя плечи, и бросает взгляд на Хакс с высоты своего роста. В этом взгляде столько неприязни, что генерал начинает сомневаться – а были ли эти ночи, во время которых они лежали в обнимку, или это ей приснилось?


	5. Зловещие уши

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Платине додотреда посвящается
> 
> _\- один сукаблядский минибар, а всё из-за этого утырка  
>  КРИМВ_

Хакс ждал, сложив руки за спиной, пристально рассматривая темную прорезь, за которой должны были находиться глаза магистра. Магистр Кайло Рен стоял напротив и глухо сопел в своем шлеме.

Сопение отвлекало генерала. Он вызвал Рена, чтобы выяснить подробности инцидента с панелями, а вместо того вынужден терпеть мельтешение бабочек в желудке, и все из-за этого металлического пыхтения. Хакс любил, когда пыхтят, особенно, если пыхтели в него, в подмышку, например, или в бочок. А то, что приятный душе звук издавал неприятный во всех других отношениях магистр Рен, бесило.

\- Магистр, снимите шлем, - потребовал Хакс раздраженно. - Я не теряю надежды увидеть раскаяние в ваших глазах, когда вы будете рассказывать мне, что не так было с теми настенными панелями.

Рен повиновался на удивление покладисто, без споров. О, лучше бы он спорил. Бабочки в животе Хакса дружно сделали бочку, когда из-под шлема показались уши магистра (вместе со всей остальной головой, разумеется, но в данный момент генерала волновали только они). Само зло были эти уши, а самое злое - что Хакс мог глядеть на них часами. Уши - это была тяжелая артиллерия, почище сопения. 

Так уж вышло, что уши были той частью тела, которая заводила генерала, а у магистра уши были весьма выдающиеся, даром, что он старательно начесывал на них волосы. Но в этот раз волосы под шлемом растрепались и открыли тщательно скрываемое великолепие ушных раковин, которые немедля хотелось облобызать, потереться об них носом и совершить прочие непотребства. Хакс уже десять раз пожалел, что попросил магистра снять шлем, но делать было нечего - нужно было хоть как-то повлиять на этого неуравновешенного психа, гробящего казенное имущество с легкостью мальчишки, сминающего бумажные кораблики. А выговаривать в шлем – все равно, что разговаривать со стенкой, и совершенно непонятно, как реагирует на твои слова отчитываемый.

\- Дарт Вейдер тоже был известным адептом этой вашей Тёмной стороны, Рен, но он настенных панелей не ломал. Вы не пробовали сдерживаться иногда? Ресурсы Первого Ордена ограничены, мы с вашими погромами никогда систему аварийного оповещения не обновим! Прилетит к нам какой-нибудь старый транспортник, подкинет диверсантов на «Старкиллер», а мы и не заметим… Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

Магистр молчал. Потом он сделал шаг вперед. Еще один. И еще. И вот он уже нависает над Хаксом.

\- Рен, - шипит Хакс, нервно вцепляясь в стол, - что вы себе позволяете?

И тут магистр начинает сопеть со всем истовым старанием неофита. Сопеть, как еж под кроватью, как отруганный школьник, получивший плохую оценку. И звучит это зловеще и возбуждающе одновременно.

Хакс замирает непуганной цаплей, старательно отводит взгляд от ушей магистра и призывает себе на помощь духов бухгалтерии и квартального отчета, а также божество дисциплины. Но духи молчат, а сопение становится угрожающим.

\- Вы свободны, - слова застревают на языке, и Хаксу силой приходится выталкивать их изо рта. - Подумайте над своим поведением, магистр, это какой-то детский сад, право слово.

Магистр отстраняется, нахлобучивает шлем и уходит, так ничего и не сказав. Хакс со стоном падает в кресло и блокирует двери в свой кабинет. Ему необходимо, чтобы как минимум полчаса его никто не беспокоил.


	6. Вознесение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Фазмы
> 
> Навеяно артом https://pp.vk.me/c626220/v626220245/e2d4/iSRjG_uc89w.jpg и цепочкой ассоциаций, включавшей эпизод X-files 5х19 «Обоюдное сумасшествие».

Генерал сильно похудел в последнее время. Это не удивительно: после краха «Старкиллера» и последующих отчетов и объяснений, после всей каторжной работы кто угодно исхудает. Удивительно другое: магистр Рен, тяжело раненый, с обширным обморожением и ожогами, поправился очень быстро. Шрам на лице стал тонкой белой полосой, руки восстановили подвижность. Пускай враги строят теории насчет чудо-врачей Первого Ордена, но Фазма-то знает, какими были те первые недели после срочной эвакуации, насколько пополнились списки погибших. Но то ли генерал пропускал все их неудачи через себя, и от того хирел, то ли Рен набирался сил от чужих страданий — по другому Фазма назвать это не могла.

Она замечает как он осунулся на «Финализаторе», явившись с докладом. Генерал преувеличенно бодр и подвижен, его глубоко запавшие глаза сияют. «Очень скоро мы нанесем Сопротивлению ответный удар!» Но Фазме он кажется больным лихорадкой. На бледных щеках генерала алеют пятна, жилка нервно бьется на виске. Успокаивает генерала только появление магистра Рен. Он берет себя в руки, и они с магистром становятся рядом, две черные прямые фигуры, овеществленная угроза всему движению Сопротивления. Все идет правильно, так победим — но отчего-то Фазму мучает дурное предчувствие.

К счастью или к худу, ей есть чем заняться, кроме как предаваться пустым размышлениям.

В следующую встречу на главной базе, среди грохота фанфар и салютов, посвященных победе, Фазма в самом деле ужасается, увидев генерала. Она рада, что на ней шлем, вряд ли ее лицо сейчас по цвету отличается от лица Хакса — бледного и серого, похожего на смятую, несвежую простынь. Лишь его глаза все так же фанатично блестят. Когда рядом оказывается магистр Рен, Хакс чуть улыбается ему уголками губ, а Рен кладет ему руку на плечо. Никто не обращает на это внимания кроме Фазмы, которой мерещится на секунду, что огромный мохнатый паук нависает над генералом, перебирая длинными передними лапками.

Фазма решает, что рискнет и переговорит с генералом. Это очевидно, что ему нужен отдых, что он доведет себя до нервного срыва, если продолжит в том же духе.

Ей приходится ждать долго, и в решающий момент ее что-то отвлекает, и генерал благополучно уходит. А когда Фазма пытается отыскать его взглядом, обзор ей загораживает массивная высокая фигура Кайло Рена. Отчего-то у Фазмы перехватывает горло, будто ее поймали на каком-то нарушении.

— Сегодняшний триумф — безусловно заслуга генерала Хакса, — замечает магистр мягко, насколько это вообще может быть возможно, когда общаешься с окружающими через вокодер.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Фазма.

— Но для него это лишь ступенька на пути к намеченной цели, — продолжает Рен. Фазма слушает, не понимая, зачем он завел этот разговор. — Цели, ради которой он готов отдать все, что угодно.

— Сэр? — вежливо спрашивает Фазма. Но Рен уже прощается с ней:

— Приятного вам вечера, капитан, — и уходит, след в след за Хаксом, как хищник.

Подлинный смысл его слов Фазма начинает понимать, когда разносится весть о смерти Верховного Лидера, а решением руководства власть в Ордене переходит к Совету, во главе которого генерал Хакс. Впрочем, это ненадолго, шепчут по углам, очень скоро Совет станет ненужен.

Еще лучше Фазма понимает сказанное позже, на «Финализаторе». Она повышена в звании, готовит документы для своего преемника до поздней корабельной «ночи», и, утомившись, выходит в коридор размяться. В офицерском секторе тихо и спокойно, лишь редкие патрули нарушают тишину ритмичным шумом шагов.

Фазма видит их в темном углу. Первая ее реакция — потянуться за отсутствующим бластером и расстрелять странное существо, вцепившееся в тонкую человеческую фигуру всем своим множеством когтистых конечностей, щупалец и лап. Но потом ее зрение проясняется, и Фазма может рассмотреть нависшего над удивительно мирным и счастливым Хаксом Рена. Их поза не оставляет простора для интерпретаций, и Фазма спешит уйти, прежде чем любовники ее заметят.

На коронации Хакса Рен, что удивительно, не сопровождает новоявленного императора. Он оказывается в толпе рядом с Фазмой. Магистр без шлема, и Фазма отмечает, что он прекрасно выглядит для своего возраста, прямо цветет.

— Говорят, плох тот рядовой, который не мечтает стать генералом, — обращается к ней Рен. — А вы хотели бы быть генералом, Фазма?

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear:  
I want to fucking tear you apart!_  
She wants revenge, «Tear you apart»


	7. Без названия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> типа-постап!AU, сомнительный херт/комфорт

…Тень мелькнула перед ним, а в следующую секунду Хакса сбили с ног. Девчонка вжимала его в землю — худая, веснушки на лице сливаются с грязными полосами, а глаза холодные и внимательные, как у дикого зверя. В руке — нож. Хакс смог бы сбросить ее, если бы не странная тяжесть, сковавшая его тело, даже поворот головы давался с трудом, губы словно смерзлись.

Девчонка занесла нож, и в этот момент невидимое давление резко ослабло, а она сама отвлеклась, глядя куда-то за голову Хакса, и ему хватило этих нескольких секунд, чтобы сбросить ее с себя и выбить нож из ее руки.

Маленький звереныш, идеальный продукт нового времени, которое успешно вытравливало так называемое «человеческое» из людей. Казалось, что она сейчас зашипит на него, как дикая кошка, потому что двигалась она так же — едва ли не припадая к земле, ловя каждое движение.

Яростно моргая, Хакс одной рукой утер кровь из рассеченной брови, второй нашаривая рядом оружие, но Рен успел к девчонке раньше, оглушив ее ударом по затылку. Хакс облегченно выдохнул, потрогал пальцем бровь, а потом, подняв пистолет и поднявшись сам, решительно направился к девчонке, собираясь окончить ее земные дни.

Но чертов Рен решил поиграть в пацифиста, жестом останавливая его и загораживая девчонку собой.

— Какого… Убей ее! — рявкнул Хакс, разозленный. — Иначе она снова выйдет на наш след и…

— Не выйдет, — отрезал Кайло. — Я позабочусь об этом.

Он присел, проводя надо лбом звереныша рукой, сосредоточенно хмурясь, а потом вздохнул, убирая руку.

— Она всего лишь ребенок… Пока, — добавил он.

— Вот именно, что пока, — мрачно сказал Хакс. Он кое-как залепил бровь бинтом и скотчем, найденным в рюкзаке, решив, что до стоянки потерпит. А потом затянул горловину и закинул рюкзак на спину. — Идем отсюда. Куда теперь?

***

— Я думал, — заметил Хакс, когда они сидели у костра вечером, спрятавшись среди развалин так, чтобы не было видно ни бликов, ни чахлого дымка, — что До Того такие дети не рождались.

— Рождались, — ответил Кайло. — Просто их было очень мало.

Ему, видно, не хотелось говорить об этом, поэтому он начал укладываться спать. Хакс дежурил первым, поэтому остался сидеть, глядя в огонь.

Он тоже родился До Того, как и Рен. Помнил старую жизнь, помнил, как она превратилась в ничто, помнил, как старый мир сминался, как бумага в руке… Скажи сейчас кому — не поймут, бумаги-то давно нет. Что-то сожгли, что-то сгнило или было съедено… Новый мир рождал новых людей, таких зверят, как эта мелочь, выследившая их, которые понятия не имели о телевизорах и компьютерах, не видели книг, не знали, что такое велосипед и как играть в «Монополию». Они умели только выживать, но делали это на «пять с плюсом». И что такое «пять с плюсом» они тоже не знали.

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь еще выжил? — спросил Хакс. — Из Ордена?

— Если кто выжил, у них всего два варианта, — ответил Рен. — Присоединиться к сопротивленцам или бежать.

«Но у них нет меня, чтобы бежать», — осталось невысказанным. Хакс и сам это понимал. Поэтому и прицепился к Рену, как репей, когда они столкнулись за границей безопасной зоны. Знал, что один Пустоши не пройдет. Да и Рен бы их один не прошел, несмотря на все свои таланты, поэтому Хакс с ним.

Идут они куда-то, не зная куда…

А было бы хорошо, если бы вдруг выяснилось, что там, за Пустошами — чудесный новый мир, с горячей водой и машинами, с вежливыми людьми в чистой одежде, где нет ни банд, ни разрухи, где потерянное нашли, а разбитое склеили. Где можно было бы остановиться и выдохнуть, и попытаться помочь им содержать и расширять свой аккуратный мир…

Хакс воочию представил себе, как они с Реном пересекают границу Пустошей, и иссохшая почва сменяется сначала редкой и чахлой, а потом все более густой зеленой травой, появляются деревья, а потом и следы возделанной земли, и теплицы, и река с мостом. Их останавливает патруль, но не расстреливает на месте, а ведет куда-то, где им говорят, что им можно остаться…

Его повело в сторону, и Хакс проснулся, чуть не упав. Костерок почти догорел, Рен темным коконом свернулся от него по другую сторону, а из щелей и углов наползал лютый, почти зимний холод. Дыхание паром застывало в воздухе, и Хакс начал торопливо раздувать костер, подкидывая поленьев, но пальцы еле слушались. Ощущения были схожи с теми, когда девчонка вжала его в землю, и Хакс осознал это слишком поздно, когда понял, что, хоть костер и разгорелся, но света не прибавилось.

— Рен! — позвал он, и собственный голос показался ему тихим и слабым, как у ребенка. — Рен!

Холод цеплялся за него, проникал внутрь — словно ком холодных червей копошился у него во рту и глотке, расползался под кожей на мелкие части.  
Припомнив даже не технику безопасности, не рассказы следопытов, а нечто из детства, смутное представление, что нечисть боится холодного железа, Армитидж вытащил из ботинка нож и вскользь чиркнул по тыльной стороне ладони. Боль отрезвила, но не настолько, чтобы вернулся голос. Зато выступившая кровь словно привлекла чье-то внимание, потому что весь ледяной холод устремился к небольшому порезу, словно пытался напитаться от него теплом, сквозь него пробиться кровеносные сосуды.

— Блядь! Рен! — Хакс рванулся к Рену, чуть не упав в костер. Тряхнув здоровой рукой Кайло за плечо, Хакс почувствовал тот же холод, угнездившийся в складках спальника, и стал трясти его, одновременно пытаясь нашарить молнию. — Ебучий ты, сука, случай! Рен!

Он наконец расстегнул спальник, и в жалком свете от костра увидел бледное, с глубокими черными кругами под глазами, лицо Рена. Он был до жути похож на мертвеца, и первая мысль Хакса была, что пока он спал, нечто, почувствовавшее в Рене То Самое, сначала расправилось с ним, а потом решило перейти к Хаксу. Но бледные губы Кайло дрогнули, и с них сорвался тихий хрип, и Хакс, не жалея руки, стал колотить Рена по щекам, сопровождая это самой отборной руганью, которую мог вспомнить. Так было полегче.

Наконец Рен пришел в себя и согнулся, кашляя. Хакс остался сидеть на земле рядом, обхватив себя руками, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Все лицо у Рена было в его, Хакса, крови, что, в общем, не добавляло ему привлекательности среди живых, но он уже был собран и осматривался, хищный, чем-то напоминающий сопротивленскую девчонку-звереныша. Постепенно и ледяной холод отступил, и темнота, сменившись обычными предрассветными мерзлыми сумерками. Костер горел ярко, доедая полено, и Хакс, подтянув к себе еще одно, подкинул его в кострище.

— Нехорошее место мы выбрали для ночлега, — прокомментировал Рен. — Но лучше все равно бы не нашли.

— Что это было? — спросил Хакс.

— Понятия не имею. Но если бы ты не проснулся, те, кто идут по нашему следу, обнаружили бы утром лишь тела, — ответил Рен.

— За нами кто-то идет?  
Рен промолчал.

— Та девчонка?

— Нет, — Рен смотрел на костер. — Скайуокер. Лично.

— Зачем?

— За мной.

По каменному выражению лица Рена Хакс понял, что опять затронул одну из тем на которые не стоит говорить, но в этот раз не отступился.

— Мы с тобой идём вдвоем, — сказал он, доставая из своего рюкзака упаковку бинтов и начиная перетягивать ладонь — везет ему на порезы, — и если нам в затылок дышит Скайуокер, я хочу знать, почему.

Кайло молчал.

— Вы были знакомы раньше? — не отставал Хакс. — Там, в фойе, он назвал тебя Беном…

Рен поднял на него взгляд, и Хакса пришпилило к полу, как бабочку к бумаге. Тяжелый, преисполненный ярости, горячий взгляд в обрамлении темных кругов, казалось душу мог вытянуть. Сколько длилось это — сказать сложно, но явно меньше минуты, хотя Армитиджу показалось, что прошла вечность. Наконец Рен отвел взгляд, а Хакс смог вдохнуть. Растирая лоб, Рен сказал:

— Это неважно. Ложись спать, у нас всего пара часов, чтобы отдохнуть.

***

В Пустошах не было ничего, кроме спекшейся земли, обманчиво блестящих на солнце стеклянных луж и душной жары. Хоть лето шло к концу, хоть держались они северного направления, но днем духота стояла такая, что, глядя как быстро иссякают запасы воды, они перешли на режим строжайшей экономии гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывали. Здесь не было ничего, кроме равнины, расстилающейся во все четыре стороны света — поначалу за спиной маячили призраки уцелевших зданий, но и они скрылись за горизонтом. Не из чего было развести костёр, и к вечеру они находили какое-нибудь укрытие, хотя бы яму в земле, где и устраивались на ночь. Вдвоем, скорчившись в коконе из всех имеющихся у них вещей, они прижимались друг к другу, то засыпая от неимоверной усталости, то просыпаясь от холода. Иногда Хакс замерзал и слабел настолько, что Рену приходилось обнимать его, прижимая к себе, как ребенка. Иногда Рена мучили кошмары, и чтобы поспать самому и дать поспать ему, Хакс успокаивал его, спящего, бормоча что-то из того, что в далеком прошлом пела и рассказывала ему на ночь мать.

— Мы сбились с дороги, — объявил Рен на привале. Хакс и сам это понимал. В Пустошах компас сходил с ума, и хваленое чутье Рена то и дело ошибалось, и даже солнце словно вставало не там, где положено, и садилось, где хочется.

— И куда мы идем? — спросил Хакс.

Рен покачал головой.

— Куда бы ни шли, разницы нет, вперед двигаться или назад. Вернуться мы уже не сможем, — Кайло потер зарастающий щетиной подбородок. — Надеюсь, нас куда-нибудь выведет.

— Ты уж постарайся, — негромко заметил Хакс. — Если бы я хотел закончить жизнь самоубийством, я бы остался.

Рен посмотрел на него пристально, не отводя взгляда и не моргая.

— Постараюсь, — сказал он. — Это и в моих интересах тоже.

***

Они шли как зомби, цедя воду по глотку, плелись посреди колыхающегося мира, думая только о ней — вода, какая она, мокрая, холодная, аж зубы сводит, теплая, солоноватая, сладковатая, смочить бы горло. Хакс гадал, когда же бурдюки покажут дно, и им просто придется лечь и умереть здесь. Он почти хотел этого.

Сначала изменился ветер. Он принес странный запах, знакомый, но в то же время и неприятный, вызывающий ассоциации со скрытой болезнью, опущенными шторами и несвежей смятой постелью. Потом спекшийся шлак под ногами превратился в землю, глинистую супесь. А потом они вышли к океану.

Иссушенные, исхудавшие, заросшие волосами и грязью, они стояли на бывшем берегу и смотрели вперед — океан отступил почти на километр, оставив после себя камни, песок и мусор, не высыхающие лужи, источающие гнилостный запах, скелетики морских тварей: ракушки, пустые крабьи панцири, рыбьи кости.  
А далеко впереди что-то высилось в дымке, далеко, у самой границы воды и земли.

И они двинулись туда, медленно, спотыкаясь, увязая то в грязи, то в песке. И когда они наконец достигли своей цели, то остановились и допили воду. Больше идти было некуда, только пускаться вплавь.

Давно погасший маяк стоял на скалах, прямой, все еще белый, с частично облупившейся и выцветшей красной полосой. Сами скалы заросли мхом и чем-то склизким, а ветер доносил с воды горько-соленые брызги.

Они забрались наверх, подсознательно ожидая встретить кого-то. Кого-то, кто в свою очередь встретит их пулей в лоб.

***

Собирался дождь. Над водой повисли тяжелые плотные тучи, и она впитала их цвет, добавив в него гнилостной зелени. Хакс проснулся поздно и, выбравшись из гамака, сразу вышел на улицу проверить, как там импровизированный водосборник. Самодельный дистиллятор уже пыхтел на огне маленькой печки, а в ведре вывода уже было порядочно воды — можно было заварить себе чаю. Кем бы ни был смотритель этого места, упокой Господь его душу, но чая у него было много: дешевого, рассыпного, на вкус как трава. Но Хакс уже давно не был переборчив.  
Рена нигде не было видно — может ушел по берегу, или решил вернуться назад, поискать чего-нибудь путного. Если бы те люди, что ратовали за очищение прибрежной полосы и дна от мусора, знали, как этот мусор пригодится после.  
Рен показался где-то через час — движущаяся черная точка среди мешанины замусоренной береговой полосы медленно росла и, наконец, превратилась в человеческую фигуру. Хакс двинулся ему навстречу, и угадал — Рена что-то заинтересовало на скалах, и он остановился там, глядя себе под ноги.  
Увидев подошедшего Хакса, Кайло помахал ему рукой:

— Гляди! — Рен показал ему находку — потемневшее и позеленевшее распятие.

— Бог умер, да здравствует бог, — Хакс взял распятие и повертел его, осматривая. — Зачем оно тебе?

— Не знаю. Сувенир. На растопку пущу.

Хакс покачал головой и отдал распятие обратно. Рен закинул его в рюкзак, а потом, подумав, присел на камни, выбрав местечко поровнее.

— Что дальше? — спросил Хакс, усаживаясь на камни рядом с ним и с удовольствием прижимаясь плечом к теплому боку.

— Я останусь тут, — равнодушно ответил Рен. — Только придется думать, что делать с едой, прочесать побережье…

— Тут нечего жрать, — начал перечислять Хакс, скорее констатируя факт, чем пытаясь уговорить. — Питьевую воду тут можно добыть только после плясок с бубном. И никого кругом на многие мили, случись что — в лучшем случае я могу тебя лишь добить.

— А кому сейчас легко? — пожал плечами Рен. — Так ты остаешься?

— А ты предлагаешь мне марш-бросок обратно в одиночку? Конечно я остаюсь, — Хакс помолчал немного и добавил:

— Может рыбу можно есть?

— Я не рассчитываю оставить потомство, так что брезговать ей я не буду, — ответил Рен буднично. — Проживем как-нибудь.

— Как будто у нас есть выбор, — Хакс посмотрел на темный океан впереди, сливающихся с небом. В мутной серо-синей дали то и дело сверкали молнии.


End file.
